Tiny's Trip To Youkai
by E.Adm. Keruru
Summary: Cortex sends his mutants to Mutant School to learn to be better minions. In a human form, Tiny accidentally took the wrong bus and ended up in an academy full of monsters! Meet Tsukune, but then what could creep up next? Please review...
1. Chapter 1

Crash Bandicoot/Rosario+Vampire

**Tiny's Trip to Youkai**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Please review...

* * *

Chapter 1: New Guy, New Beginning

* * *

Summer ended, and now like all kids, it is time to hit the schools again. Tsukune was yet again ready to return to his 'school'. He looks confident this year, since it is his third year being at that 'school'. He was already on the bus that would take him there. The strange thing is it is no school for some average human to go though. He was attending Youkai Academy School, where monsters in human disguise go to school. Amazingly, he has the guts to return…twice already. Like any other year, attending it, is not so bad. Well all except that he always risk his life in life and death situations all the time; miraculously the grim reaper did not pay him a visit yet. It should not be too hard now right?

_Wow, another year at Youkai…_ He thought, looking out the window _…just another normal typical life of 'when a human get mix up with monsters and demons'. It is probably just like the other two years…_

Bet not, within three, two, one…

"Wait!" A loud voice heard from outside the bus, grabbing Tsukune's attention. "Don't forget me! Don't leave me!"

Tsukune turned around in his seat looking out at the rear window. A dark-orange hair teenage male was racing after the bus. He wore an orange hooded jacket, unzipped revealing a white T-shirt, green pants, red shoes, and a black polish gladiator hat on his head. He was carrying a simple gym sack on his back and large gym bag in his right hand. His left hand was free for it to wave at the bus while running after it.

"Uh sir, mister bus driver," Tsukune began.

"Yes~~…" the creepy looking bus driver replied.

"Could you stop the bus for him, he looks desperate."

"Hmm~~~…"

The bus driver quickly slams the brakes, causing Tsukune to lunge forward a bit. Suddenly there was a splat sound on the back of the bus, quickly grabbing Tsukune and the bus driver's attention. They both stepped out of the bus and went to the rear of the bus to check out what happen. There on the back of the bus was the dark-orange head that was chasing the bus, flatten against the rear after the collision. It slowly slipped off the rear and landed lifelessly on the ground.

"Is-is he still alive?" Tsukune asked nervously.

"Hmmm…" The bus driver hummed, and casually said, "Well if he's dead, I didn't road kill him now, okay."

The orange head finally sat up after a few seconds, looking at Tsukune and the bus driver.

"Oh!" he said, "Me thought me was gonna die!"

Tsukune tipped over, anime falling. The bus driver simply lost his balance a bit but quickly recovered.

"Take me to school, time for school!"

Tsukune got back on to the bus and then peeked out of the window to watch the orange head gathered his stuff.

"I have never seen you in town." Tsukune exclaimed, grabbing the orange head attention.

"Oh, me new here in Japan, me got here just yesterday!"

_Well, the guy does not sound so intelligent and a foreigner eh? If he is attending Youkai, I wonder what kind of monster he might be._ Tsukune thought. "Hi, I'm Tsukune Aono, but you can just call me Tsukune."

"Oh, me Tiny, nice to meet ya!" The orange head responded.

_Tiny? That is a weird name for a monster._ Tsukune thought again as Tiny stepped on to the bus.

"Oh, I must warn you young fellow," The bus driver warned, "This schools is for monsters you know. If you don't want to lose your life I suggest…"

"Eh? Tiny ain't that stupid ya know. Monsters, Cortex said there is no such." Tiny laughed as he headed to the back of the bus with Tsukune. He sat a seat in front of Tsukune.

_Oh no! _Tsukune thought, _Could this guy believe it is a normal school like me when I first came? Should I tell? What if he is a monster and ends up eating me?_

"Very well," The bus insisted, "Here we go, you two."

Suddenly, the bus enters the dark tunnel and vanishes from the human world. In a few minutes, the bus exits the tunnel and stops. The two stepped out of the bus to find a large wasteland. The sky was reddish and sea was red as blood, dead trees everywhere on the surface of the wasteland. Unknown to Tiny, but Tsukune knew that they had finally entered the demon world.

"Oh me God!" Tiny exclaimed, grabbing Tsukune's attention, "The sky is red and water is fruit punch! This place is cool!"

_Cool is not the word I am looking for to describe the scene._ Tsukune thought sadly, _it is more like scary, hellish, and terrifying once you know the place._

"Good luck now, you two," The bus driver said, "You gonna need it, now don't die!"

_Yeah, luck; more like a lot of luck!_

"Bye, tell Cortex that Tiny will behave. See ya next time after ya brain implant!" Tiny laughed. The bus driver pretty much glared at him after the last comment, and then he shut the door and drove off back into the tunnel.

"What a nice guy…"

_More like crazy and mysterious_…

"Oh yeah, Tiny need to find school!" Tiny exclaimed. He ran off in a random direction.

"Uh Tiny, right?" Tsukune shouted to him.

"Eh, Wha School-Gay?" Tiny replied, still running.

"No, Tsukune!" Tsukune yelled at him.

"Oh, yeah?"

"The school is this way." He pointed another way, causing Tiny to stop running.

Tiny stood there for a moment in confusion, looked side-to-side, and then ran back to Tsukune.

"Tiny knew that." He said.

_Yeah, sure you did._

* * *

The two began to walk to school through a forest. Now looking at him up close, Tsukune finds that Tiny is rather tall for an average human.

"Uh, Tiny… can I ask you something?" He began.

"Yeah, Scooter?" Tiny replied dumbly.

"Tsukune!" He barked.

"Oh~~~"

"So…are you…human?" He asked. Tiny stopped at his track and stood there for a moment. Tsukune stood in front of him and explained nervously. "Not saying you are a human or anything, I mean, you take it as if you don't know this is a no human school. Not saying you're dumb or anything, it's just that it's…it's…just a question, okay?"

"Uh-huh, just a question." Tiny muttered, causing Tsukune to tremble a bit. Tiny stood there for a bit and thought about it. "Is Tiny a human? Hmm…"

Five minutes later…

"What was the question again?" Tiny asked brainlessly while scratching his head. Tsukune anime fell after the Tiny's request for a repeat.

"Never mind…" Tsukune replied. "It's just that I thought you were human. Then, may I ask, what kind of… monster are you?"

"Well…" Tiny began proudly.

A sudden —CRASH— interrupted his responds. A sudden bicycle came out of nowhere and the tires crashed into Tiny's bulkhead. However, it did not budge the big brute at all, but it caused the bicycle fly off somewhere and the rider to soar into the sky. A sudden feminine scream came out of the rider as she crash-landed into Tsukune.

"Oh crap!" Tiny said while attempting to help Tsukune up, but never did. "Hey, Whore-Gay, I mean, Tsukune! Are you all right? That bird came out of nowhere!"

"I think so, Tiny," Tsukune responded. He tried to get up, but realized someone was on top of him. There on him, laid a familiar pink hair girl in a school uniform, she sat up confused at first, and then looked down at Tsukune with her beautiful eyes.

"Oh my god," She said in a shock. "Tsukune!"

"Eh~? Moka-san!" Tsukune exclaimed in astonishment.

"Eh~! I forgot to pack lunch!" Tiny randomly cried, looking inside his gym sack.

Tears ran out of Moka's eyes as she lunges at him for a big hug, a hug that Tsukune likes a lot. Tiny stood there like a bystander and watched the two.

"Oh Tsukune, I really miss you a lot!" Moka cried.

"Yeah, I miss you too, Moka-san." Tsukune replied in delight.

"Oh crap, Tiny blink and miss it." Tiny randomly said.

Moka finally noticed Tiny was standing to the side and stood up from Tsukune.

"Uh, Tsukune, who's that?" Moka asked pointing at the Tiny.

"Who?" Tiny responded looking in the direction Moka was pointing.

"Oh, that's Tiny. He arrived with me from the bus; strangely, he's from the human world." Tsukune replied.

"Oh, that was him?" Moka asked, "Mistaken him as mountain or something when he appeared, I'm sorry."

_A-a mountain?_ Tsukune thought, confused with his mouth dropped.

"Sorry who?" Tiny asked her looking blankly at her.

"You,"

"For what?"

"Uh~~~?" Now it is her turn to look blankly at him.

CRASH!

Another painless impact rammed Tiny's head by another flying bicycle. Another feminine voice heard screaming in the air. The girl crash-landed in front of Tiny this time, forming a crater in the ground. This time it was a familiar red head in some kind of reddish dress. Tiny laughed at her as she slowly rose to her feet.

"Oh my, Kokoa, are you all right?" Moka cried.

"Ow…" Kokoa whined angrily, "Okay, who left this mountain here? That hurt you know."

Kou, the little pet bat of hers, appeared next to her.

"Oi, master, are you all right?" it asked.

Kokoa turned to the laughing Tiny, who is on his knees now cracking up about her humiliating crash.

"Hey there you big rock, don't you laugh at me now." She barked.

"Tiny is already laughing, wha ya gonna do about it?" Tiny chuckled and began laughing again.

"Why you, little inferior…"

"Looks who talking, midget. Ya the one down there, wha ya doing down there anyways? Want Tiny to talk over ya?"

"WHAT! Come down here and say it to my face."

"Don't need to, Tiny already talking over the midget. Ha, ha, ha!"

"You'll be a midget when I'm done with you!" she cried. She grabbed the bat as it transform into a large mace.

"Wait, Kokoa, don't kill him! He could be human you know, he'll die!" Tsukune cried.

"Hello, that's what I'm doing, Sherlock. Now stand aside or I whack you too." Kokoa sneered.

She smashed down on Tiny's head with tremendous force with her mace, splitting the earth a bit. Tiny stood there with a smile, even during the hit.

"That ought to teach ya, like my sister says, know your place." Kokoa proudly said.

"Heh…" Tiny chuckled.

Everyone flinched back.

"Eh~~! You survived!" They cried.

_No way, he survives with out any fatal damage. In fact, I do not even think he hurt at all!_ Tsukune thought.

Suddenly, a sudden blood spat came out of Tiny's head as he fell back, nearly losing his balance.

"Eh~~! Now he's hurt!" Moka and Tsukune cried.

"That hurt god dammit!" Tiny roared, punching Kokoa in the face away. She soars into air and crash-lands back about a few yards away from Tiny.

"Oh crap," He said, ran to her and attempt to help her up, but never did. "Tiny shouldn't punch midgets in the face, midgets will die!"

* * *

"So you know this idiot?" Kokoa asked Tsukune, still piss about getting beat up by some 'nobody'.

"Yeah, try not to mean to him," Tsukune replied. "He a new guy in the school, though he looks like he have no idea that this is a monster school."

"Oh," Moka said, and then nervously whispered to Tsukune, "So do think he's human, like you?"

They both look at Tiny, who looked around admiring things like the dead trees, the dry dirt, and the red sky.

"Maybe," Tsukune replied quietly, but thought back to the unusual moments of Tiny, "but most likely, no."

"Hey, Tsukune," Tiny yelled to him. He miraculously found the end of the forest and stand in front of the school. "Tiny think me found the school!"

They all ran to his side.

"Yeah, look out Mutant School, Tiny is here to kick butt~~!" He yelled, which grabbed everyone's attention.

"Uh, Tiny, I forgot to introduce the two people that ran into us to you." Tsukune said.

"Eh~?" Tiny replied turning to him, and then made cute face with his hand behind his head and looking blankly clueless. "Oh, okay."

"This girl that you picked a fight with is Kokoa Shuzen." Tsukune began.

"Uh, hey please to meet ya." Tiny greeted.

"What's with the manners all of the sudden, big guy?" Kokoa mocked him, though he seems to ignore her.

"And this is my best friend since I got here, Moka Akashiya." Tsukune continued.

"Oh, hey please to meet ya too, me name Tiny!" Tiny greeted.

"It's nice to meet you too, Tiny." Moka greeted softly, taking a slight bow towards him.

"Now Tiny," Tsukune began again, "About that…"

"—Tsukune!" A voice heard from the side. From out of no where, someone dove into Tsukune, attacking him with her oversized breasts that cause him to tip over and fell in pain. The girl held his head against her chest, and hugged him tight and swinging him from side to side. The girl had sky blue hair, a yellow uniform, and a hair band on her head.

"Oh I miss you so much my sweet Tsukune," She cried as she continue to hug Tsukune, who is waving his hands for help from suffocation.

The others stood by looking at the awkward scene.

"Uh, Tiny don't get it," Tiny said, confused by the scene. "Moka-san, who's that?"

"Uh, that's another friend of ours, Kurumu Kurono." Moka replied, eyeing her and looking jealous. "She's obsessed with Tsukune."

"Oh~~~!" Tiny exclaimed. There was a slight pause, and then asked. "Do you think Tsukune is in pain through those large thingies?"

"Oh, yeah that's right." Moka cried, just realizing what was going to happen.

"Leave it to me." Another voice came in. Suddenly out of nowhere, a rain of large pans came crashing down on top of Kurumu's head, causing her to release Tsukune and fell over.

"Ha how you like that, Kurumu." A little girl said. The little girl was half of Moka size with a brown witch hat and cloak, and wore a cute dark purple uniform. In her hand was a wand that has a heart-shape on the tip end. She ran up to Tsukune and embraces him. "Ah, Tsukune, Moka, I miss you two so much!"

"Uh, Moka-san, who's that?" Tiny asked.

"Oh, that Yukari Sendo." Moka replied, "She likes me and Tsukune."

"Oh~~~!"

Suddenly, there was a slight chill Tsukune felt, a feeling that is quite familiar that someone was watching him from a distance. Behind a tree, stood a violet-hair girl who wore a sweatshirt and a yellow school skirt, sucking on her everlasting lollipop.

"Hey, Tsukune…" She called to him emotionlessly, smiling at him, which grabbed Tiny's attention.

"Oh, hey Mizore," Tsukune nervously greeted back, forming a sweat-drop behind his head.

"Uh, Moka-chan, who's that?" Tiny asked again.

"That's Mizore Shirayuki." Moka replied, "She's Tsukune's stalker, you know, following him everywhere from a distance at times."

"Oh~~~~…what does this all mean?"

"It means he's a ladies-man," Kokoa jumped in, "If you don't really know what that means, it means he attract beautiful high school girls like Moka here."

"So…Tsukune is a… famous?" Tiny muttered.

"Yeah, pretty much… to those girls."

RING~~~!

"What's that?" Tiny asked.

"Are you stupid, are you retarded?" Kokoa barked back, that's the bell to get to class, stupid!"

Everyone took off, leaving Tiny pondering. Tsukune, who just recovered from the suffocation, notice him, the only one in fact.

"Hey, Tiny, aren't you coming?" He asked the big guy.

"Uh, actually, Tiny don't where to go? Where is me class?" Tiny replied embarrassed.

Tsukune paused a bit, and then smiled.

"Come on, how about I take you to chairman to see where you go, okay?"

"Uh, really. You really do that."

"Sure, why not since you don't know this place."

Tiny stood there for a moment, and then cheered in joy.

"Hooray! Me going to chairman!" He roared, and then smiled back at Tsukune. "Hey, thanks Tsukune! You are famous, you good special friend of Tiny!"

They both started their way towards the chairman office as the last bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry to keep you all waiting for so long. Just thinking on should I write more or not since I didnt' get much reviews for this story at first. Thanks to your reviews, I think I will continue this story. School has been a pain, but then again you all might just think that I'm just making up excuses. Anyways, enjoy and please review.

* * *

Chapter 2: A "Warm" Welcoming

* * *

A few minutes, Tsukune was back in his class, of course though he was tardy. Tiny was nowhere with him. Tsukune quickly sat down in his seat, Moka bent over her desk towards him.

"Hey, what happen today, why you're late Tsukune?" She whispered anxiously.

"Oh, don't worry; I just need to help to help that friend of mine a bit." He replied. "He's new here so he doesn't know the place much, I guess."

"Who?" Kurumu jumped in, anxious as well.

"Yeah, who?" Yukari joined after Kurumu.

"You mean him," Mizore muttered, pointing towards the front of the class.

Everyone turned to the front. There came in the familiar giant orange hair teenager. He stood in front of the class and scanned the room.

"Hello, classmates," Tiny greeted, taking a slight bow to them. "My name is Tiny Tiger; it's nice to meet ya!"

Tsukune and Moka petrified to see him again but now in their class as the class greeted back. Some yelling out 'it's nice to meet you big guy' and some yelling 'what kind of retard name is that', all greets and insults. The chairman walked in and talked to the homeroom cat-lady teacher, Ms. Nekonome.

"Oh my, but there's no room in the classroom anymore." She nervously said to him.

With a wave of his hand, a desk suddenly appeared behind Moka's seat, quite larger a bit though.

"Not enough room, eh?" He said sinisterly, and then pointed towards the back. "What about that desk back there?"

Ms. Nekonome looked back and jumped back a bit.

"Well," She began again, laughing nervously a bit. "It will be great to have a new student in class."

The chairman turned around and walked behind Tiny, patting him on the shoulder.

"Now, behave in this class okay. You don't really belong here, but this will do just fine for you, okay."

"Aye-aye sir!" Tiny said, saluting him.

The chairman smiled at him and left the classroom, afterward a large conversation arose from the room.

"Okay, uh Tiny," Ms. Nekonome said to him, "Why won't you head to seat so we can start class okay."

"Yes ma'am!" Tiny nodded in agreement. He started his way, passing her and realizes her cat ears sticking out of her head. Now thinking about it, his hairstyle looks like it has orange Tasmanian tiger ears sticking out as well. He smiled and commented. "Teacher, you have nice ears!"

She sort of blushed a bit after the comment as he headed to his seat, the class giggling a bit. Along the way to his desk, due to his massive body, he struggled on not tripping over things. He soon came up to Tsukune's desk, pause a bit to think. A light bulb appeared above his head.

"Ah, I remember! Tsukune-pal, hey!" He greeted him loudly, the class giggled again as Tsukune waved to him nervously, looking embarrassed. "Why you're in my class? Hmm…"

_It's more like, why are you in my class?_ Tsukune thought, confused. _Why are you here when you're new here?_

Everyone laughed as Tiny headed to his seat. He sat down with a big thump that shook the classroom a bit. Besides Tsukune, no one paid attention.

* * *

After a minute, the school day is nearly over. The dismissal bell rang as everyone left. Tsukune was packing his things before leaving with the other girls. He couldn't help but look to the back where Tiny sat. Tiny was still sitting there, grieving about his first day.

"What's wrong Tiny, don't tell me you're still embarrassed over that time?" He asked nervously.

Tiny tremble a bit.

"It's not fair, school too hard!" Tiny whined and cried. "Too hard for Tiny, Tiny don't know anything!"

Tears came pouring out of his eyes.

"When Teacher Kitty Cat asks Tiny to read," He remembered, "me couldn't say one word! Me can't read at all, the class laughed at Tiny! Tiny so stupid!"

Tiny continued to cry as Tsukune's friends gathered around him.

"I feel bad for him today already." Moka told Tsukune. "He's already humiliated on his first day."

The other girls giggled a bit.

"Look on the bright side, big guy," Kurumu commented, "you can't be bad at everything right?"

"What ya talking about," Tiny whined, "Tiny only good at PE! Me fail at English, math, science, and history! Me horrible at school!"

"Oh," Kurumu gasped in shocks, "sorry, I didn't know I was making it worse."

"Where did you attend last time?" Mizore asked, plainly. "This couldn't be your first at this age, right?"

"Uh…" Tiny grumbled in fear and embarrassment. "Uh, well about that, um…"

Everyone gasped in shock.

"You meant this is your first time going to school!" They cried.

"That's not good at all!" Tsukune muttered nervously. "At this rate, you'll fail before the end of the semester!"

"No, Tiny can't fail, too soon!" The giant teenager cried in fear. "Master Cortex told Tiny, if me can't get good grades, me couldn't come home until me get good grades and graduate!"

There was dead silence among the group, imagining the big guy staying at school until he's an old man with no teeth.

"Tsukune-pal, ya gotta help Tiny!" Tiny begged, grabbing hold on to Tsukune's leg like a whiny child clinging on to their dad's leg.

"Okay, okay, I will, just get off first." Tsukune cried. Tiny manage to get off of him. "It's just that I'm not getting any good grades either. I'm quite average."

"I'll do it!" Yukari jumped in. Everyone turn to her curiously. "I have excellent grades; I could help your friend in math for you, Tsukune!"

"Wow really, you're awesome!" Tiny cried in joy.

"Thanks Yukari, I owe you one. I don't think I could teach him well." Tsukune told her.

Key phrases that grabbed the girls' attention: 'Thanks' and 'I owe you one'. The others girls glared at Yukari. _Damn her, she's trying to score points on Tsukune!_

"Uh, well no problems Tsukune, I'll do anything for you!" Yukari laughed nervously and somewhat excited. "But remember, you owe me!"

_I have a bad feeling that this is going to start something._ Tsukune suddenly have second thoughts.

"Oh Tiny!" Kurumu said, approaching him. "How 'bout I help you in English?"

"Oh thank you Kuru-moo!" Tiny thanked her.

"It's Kurumu," She corrected him.

"Uh, you know Tiny. Is it okay if I could help you in history, if you want?" Moka asked.

"Oh, okay Moka, thanks a lot!" Tiny thanked her.

"Oi, Tiny," Mizore muttered to him, peeking up on his desk. "Science is very hard for you to understand, how about I give you a hand?"

"Oh thank you too," Tiny thanked her happily. "Tsukune, you're lucky to have smart girls like these as friends!"

_Oh boy, what I've done?_ Tsukune thought nervously.

* * *

Later that day, Tsukune, along with the four girls that always follow him around, and Tiny were heading around the corner of the school. They all stopped at a vending machine to grab a few drinks. Tsukune and Moka already got their drinks and sat down on a bench next to each other. They both looked at the others who are waiting for Tiny to make his choice in drinks.

"Your friend is funny." Moka giggled. "He's so childish, even more than Yukari."

"Well, I can't blame him." Tsukune chuckled. "This is his first time being here."

The other girls walked over and huddled around Tsukune, looking disappointed.

"What's with you three?" Tsukune asked the girls.

Kurumu looked over at Tiny's direction where he stood still thinking.

"Well, your friend over there is really not that bright…" She mumbled.

"Uh, what was your first guess?" Tsukune replied with an anime sweat drop.

"Not that," Yukari explained. "As in he's sort what you call, uh…"

Kurumu and Yukari froze, and tried to think of a word to fit Tiny's description without sounding like they're mean in front of Tsukune.

"What you…what?" Tsukune asked nervously.

"A retard." Mizore muttered plainly as if it was no big deal.

_So straight forward…_ The others thought.

"Well, that's just it…" Kurumu agreed nervously. "Tsukune, your friend… is really retarded."

"To be truthful, we tried our best." Yukari sighed. "We tried our best to tutor him, but it seems it was never meant to be."

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked anxiously, looking at the girls.

"Well," Moka began, scratching the back of her head. "We tried tutoring him, but he seem to question everything, and he seem to not get it even after we answered his questions and the tutoring."

"Even Yukari here couldn't get through to him." Kurumu said."

"I'm sorry Tsukune, but no matter what I say he's just incapable of learning." Yukari apologized.

"Is it that bad?" Tsukune muttered.

Mizore held out a stack of papers to Tsukune.

"We really tried, and we tested him." She muttered.

Tsukune looked through the papers. He scanned through it carefully.

"Wait a minute…" He said. "This level of knowledge."

"Yeah, as you could see." Mizore explained, grabbing a pile of papers. "This stack here is supposed to be the level we're suppose to be in."

"Yeah, I could tell. I had these for homework the other days back." Tsukune agreed. He looked through the papers that were at scores of 50 and under. "It looks like he got a very low score on these."

"Yes, now this stack here is supposed to be the level right under ours, around Kokoa's level." Moka handed him the stacks.

"I see," he replied, looking quite shocked. "Huh, these scores around 25 and below. He did worse."

"Yeah, now look at these." Kurumu muttered nervously, handing over another pile. "This stack here is suppose to be at least 5th graders' level."

"Eh what's with these scores?" He yelped in shock. "These scores say he scores 12 and under! His scores are getting worse by half each level down!"

"It gets worse…" Yukari trembled in total shock, having her head down while handing another pile. "This is at Kindergartener's level of education."

"Is that so…" Tsukune said nervously, taking the pile into his hand. "Hey wait a minute, these paper are blank. Did you give these to him to answer to begin with?"

There was dead silence among the group.

"Don't tell me…" Tsukune muttered in terror. "This is…"

"His response…" The girls mumbled. "…yeah…"

Tsukune dropped his mouth in awed. _He-he couldn't even…this guy…he's really a baka, a true baka…a Baka King!_

They all nodded in agreement and looked over to Tiny who was still thinking at the vending machine. _Will-will he survive this year?_ They thought fearfully.

"This is horrible, what should we do?" Tsukune cried fearfully. "At his rate he will be known as the dumbest demon in school."

"He'll probably get kicked out of school by then." Yukari said nervously.

"Or better yet, he probably get killed by the rest of demons who down at him." Mizore said casually.

"Eh~~! He'll be a failure as a demon then if that happen!" Moka and Kurumu cried in terror.

"It can not be helped, I have to tell him about his situation." Tsukune said. He started his way over to Tiny.

"Wait, Tsukune." Moka cried, holding him back. "Let us try again on helping him first. If you tell him now, he might lose all hope. Please Tsukune, for your friend's sake, will not tell him yet."

"Yeah, but if others find out he's a baka, they might…" Tsukune said but was interrupted by a sudden crash beside the group. Lying on the floor, was the orange-haired Tiny Tiger, knocked out cold. "Aaah, Tiny!"

The group gathered around Tsukune who was holding Tiny's head up.

"Who could have done this?" Moka cried. "He was just right there…"

"Sorry about that, but we wanted to give a warm welcome to freshmen like him." A sinister voice snickered as its voice seems to approached the group.

Tsukune looked towards the attacker to find a mob of huge men standing before them. All terrifying and yet he had never seen around school before.

* * *

"Who are you people?" Kurumu demanded.

"Heh, we should be asking you lovely girls." One of the men laughed. "But since you asked first, my name Vein and we are transferred seniors from another demon/monster school like this crap school. This group you see here is the Fearsome D, the most feared demon gang of Lucifer Armed School!"

The mob began to laughed and howled, trying to scare the Tsukune and the others.

"Now then, I believe you have someone we want."

"Huh, what do mean?" Tsukune asked. "You don't mean Tiny here, right."

"Exactly who we're looking for." Vein replied. "You see we were in the middle of torturing him, so if you kiddies don't mind, hand him over."

"What are you going to do with him?" Yukari demanded.

"Well, since we need to let this school know about our name, we need to make them fear us." Vein explained. "Therefore, we do it with death. Using a baka like him, not a big deal, so don't worry."

"You plan to kill him?" Tsukune asked.

The mob laughed at his question and began to howl and yell again.

"What do think?" Vein snickered. "So will you hand him over, or shall we take you all too. I promise you, if that happens, well I can't guarantee that we won't have any fun with the other four."

They all laughed and howled. The girls trembled in fear of Vein's last comment.

_Man, I can tell. These guys are serious on killing._ Tsukune thought nervously. _If we hand Tiny over, he'll be killed, but if I refuse they'll probably kill me and Tiny, and can't imagine what they might do the rest. What to do…what should we do…what should I do…_

"Make your choice kid quick, my friends here are quite impatient around girls." Vein laughed.

"Tsukune…" The girls muttered to him.

Tsukune set aside Tiny and stood up. "I'm sorry…" The girls heard him mumbled.

The girls stood up and stood next and behind him.

"Sorry to break it to you Vein." Tsukune replied. "But I choose fight over flight this time! I won't give up my friend over mine, even if he's a baka."

There was silent stand off between Vein and him. He lowered his head and swung his hand side to side. Then he raises his head with sickly vicious face, smiling at him.

"You dare challenge me, fine." He laughed. "Choice two it is, kill the guys boys."

The mob charged at the group, bloodthirsty. Kurumu and Mizore began their counterattack, taking down all who came at them. Tsukune stayed behind, protecting Moka, Yukari, and the unconscious Tiny. He stood his ground, searching for Vein who disappeared behind the mob.

"Damn it, where is he?" Tsukune struggled looking.

"Right here, loser." Tsukune heard behind him. Tsukune tried to turn and to counter, but was stopped by a sudden grip on his head and neck. This grip was quite huge, the skin rough. Moka and Yukari to find Vein, gripping Tsukune by the neck and head with huge red monstrous clawed hands. "This is checkmate, you loss this battle Tsukune."

Mizore and Kurumu stopped their attack when they find Tsukune captured.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu cried in terror.

"Damn it, we missed him." Mizore muttered.

Moka and Yukari tried to approach him but were stopped by his warning.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't get any closer if I were you." Vein warned sickly. "Unless you want your boyfriend's head here splatter to a millions of pieces now. We wouldn't want that now do we."

The girls gathered together and grumbled in fear. The mob began to surround the area and laughed triumphantly. Vein roared triumphantly at Tsukune and held him up close.

"Imbecile, all of you. You think you could outsmart and beat the Fearsome D?" He yelled. "Only fools would dare fight us, let alone two girls and one man. This battle is nothing compare to the other battles we had back at home. You lose brat, and now as punishment and the cost, your friends here will suffer."

"Damn it, what the hell are you…" Tsukune growled.

"Can't tell you that, school rules remember." Vein chuckled. "However…" Red horns began to grow out of his head and his eyes began to blaze up yellow. "how about you take a guess? There's a reason why we're called the Fearsome D."

_D-Devils!_ Tsukune thought in awed. _Why couldn't I think of that possibility before._

"I could see your fear brat," Vein snickered. "It makes you stronger, vicious, desperate, blind in a way, and it boosts your courage. However, fear will always be fear. As long as you have fear in the last part of your bones, there will be no chance in hell for you to beat me. One man alone can't make any difference in a battle like this. How's that brat, you scared now, let me see your fear!"

Tsukune began to tremble. His face blanking out as his fear gave in. His heart pounded hard and mad, his body heating causing him to sweat.

"Yes…let it consumes you. Don't you worry anymore about your girls. They're with me now, true power." Vein whispered to him. Tsukune watched as the mob began to close into the terrified girls. "You don't have to worry either, I better news for you. We'll be having fun at this school, and the good for you: you won't be alive to see it."

"Tsukune!" The girls cried to him.

_Why, why must I be such an idiot to stand up against this mob of demons!_ Tsukune regretted. He began to cry in pain as tears came rushing out of his eyes. _Now the others will have to pay the price for my mistake. Mizore…Kurumu…Yukari…Moka…I'm sorry. It's all my fault._

"It's all over, farewell!" Vein roared as he was about to give the final blow to the helpless Tsukune. Tsukune closed his eyes as he could feel the grip crushing down his skull and neck.

_It's all over for me…I'm sorry everyone…I fail you all._ Tsukune thought.

He could hear it, the crunching noise of the neck and skull behind him. However, he suddenly felt him falling and landed on the floor. Was he dead, did he fell down to hell? He opened his eyes to find the mob and the girls froze in shock, staring beyond him. Tsukune turned around to find Vein, held up high into the air by the revived head bleeding Tiny.

"Hey what do ya think ya doing to Tiny's friend?" Tiny growled, gripping the back of Vein's neck with his powerful right hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long but here it is. Enjoy and tell me how I did. Thank you all.

* * *

Chapter 3: Tiny's Rage

* * *

Tiny held the helpless Vein, who tried to free himself. The girls scurry to Tsukune side.

"Tsukune, are you alright?" Moka asked him.

"I'm fine…" Tsukune replied "But Tiny…"

One of Vein's henchmen snuck up behind the giant and bashed him with a steel bat, causing Tiny to release the grip on Vein. Tiny fell over on one of his knee, blood dripping down his face. Vein scrambled over to his group fearfully.

"Damn it, that was unexpected." Vein muttered.

Tiny stood back up easily and glared at the guy who hit him. The guy trembled fearfully and tried to hold the bat up high again to swing. Tiny stopped it and grabbed the bat, lifting the guy off the ground. The henchman fell after losing his grip and ran back to the mob. Tiny walked over to Tsukune and kneed down to him.

"Tsukune," Tiny began. "Me sorry for causing you so much trouble. Me sorry for all of ya. Ya did not abandon Tiny; me in your debt." He stood back up and face the mob. "Now let Tiny repay this debt me owe."

"Wait Tiny," Tsukune stopped him. "Are you nuts, you'll get killed out there. Devils are powerful and they're not easy to beat."

"Yeah, you'll be killed out there." Moka cried. "Please, don't do such rash things."

Tiny looked at the frighten group innocently, then he smiled at them. "Ah, as long as _he's_ not here, Tiny be alright." He pointed to his bleeding. "This here, this is nothing to Tiny."

"Even so, you can't beat them alone." Kurumu yelled at him.

Tiny laughed and patted Kurumu on the head. He turned away and took a few steps forward. "Tiny shall turn the tide of this battle. Don't worry about Tiny," He assured them, then roared "cuz there's no one here who can kill Tiny! Me invincible!"

_Invincible? _Tsukune thought. _Really now?_

Tiny approached the mob and chuckled. "Now then, you there." Tiny pointed at Vein. "That was a nice punch you gave Tiny earlier. Me didn't expect me sleep after that. Me should ask you to do that when me want to sleep early. So just give Tiny ya phone number, address and…"

"—What the hell, as hell I give you my contact to a dumbass like you!" Vein barked. "Heh, you must some kind of fool to think you can deal with my army of devils. A true baka indeed you are."

Another guy with bat charge again and swung at Tiny. Tiny quickly grabbed it before damage and held the bat. "Hey…Tiny think ya got it all wrong here dumbass." Tiny growled. "Ya can call Tiny baka at school, like baka of English, baka of math, baka of Japanese; but ya can not, no, _never_ call Tiny baka in battle." He pointed at his wound on his head. "Ya made Tiny bleed, you strong alright…"

Suddenly he smiled down at the guy with bat again and yanked the bat, causing to fly into the air right around Tiny's height. Tiny grinned bigger and suddenly shot a powerful uppercut into the airborne henchman's chin. "But me stronger by far!" He roared in excitement. The destructive force in the uppercut sent the henchman skyrocketing into the air and out of sight; probably shooting the poor guy out to space or so.

Tsukune and the girls flinched in fright of the Tiny's might.

"That…that…uppercut…" Kurumu trembled nervously. "Did he just… sent that guy… like…"

"To the moon?" Yukari shrieked.

On the other side, the mob began to have their doubts. Vein's mouth dropped in awed.

"Now then, let's see." Tiny chuckled. "Do you all think you could beat me now? You want some of this, then come and get some!"

Tiny began to charge towards the mob who was confused on what to do.

"Fools, attack! One man alone can't match the combine strength of all of us!" Vein ordered. The mob began to counterattack Tiny. They pulled out whatever they have on them, but none seem to stop Tiny's massive rampage in the battle.

"Amazing…" Tsukune mumbled in astonishment. "He's able to take on a mob by himself; a one man army."

"Hmm…it seems we underestimated him." Mizore muttered. "What he lacks in brains, he makes it up with his brute strength. Should have expected it from a big guy like him."

"I see…" Tsukune chuckled. He got back on his feet and looked down at his friends. "He's doing his best, let's not disappoint him."

"Yeah, we can't let a baka beat us!" The girls cheered.

Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari began to join the battle with Tiny who is thrashing any who stands in his way.

"Tsukune," Moka asked. "Moka, wants to help too…if you don't mind."

Tsukune looked at her blankly, then smiled. "Let's do our best then."

He reached out to her and grabbed the rosario around her neck. With the slightest tugged, it snapped right off. From the corner of Tiny's eyes in battle, there was a sudden burst of light over Tsukune area. Moka suddenly went under a transformation which turned her hair silver, having red eyes with slit pupils, and slightly increase her breast size and hips. At the end of the result, Inner Moka takes the stage. Tiny suddenly see a group of the mob sent flying to the air, clearing a path for Inner Moka.

"Hmph, will this really be worth my time?" She snickered as she joined Tiny in his fight.

"Awesome!" Tiny shouted as his eyes flashed in excitement. "Uh…wait…who are you again?"

"You really are stupid huh?" Inner Moka said. Tiny nodded in agreement innocently, which Inner Moka to make a face. "You're pretty good I guess."

"Oh thank you." Tiny said. A henchman suddenly bashed his head from behind again, causing Tiny to smash the guy into the air again. "What the hell!"

Tiny suddenly felt a hit in stomach and fell to the ground. He could see that Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari also was suddenly hit and fell. Only Moka seem to be standing, who seems to be fighting a blur. It was Vein at lightning speed, throwing blurry punches with his demonic fists.

"You're pretty good little girl." He chuckled. "Too bad such beauty has to be wasted."

"Don't try and flatter me you low-life. You almost killed Tsukune, that's unforgivable." Moka said. She suddenly shot a powerful kick up his chin which sent him flying across the area. "Know your place."

"Indeed, know your place." She heard his sickly voice from behind.

_How did he…_ Inner Moka thought, trying to turn to counter, but she was too late.

"You ask for it. There's reason why you can't beat me. I'm the Devil himself." Vein grinned. "**Devil Fist of the Seven Sins!**"

He shot a powerful punch into Inner Moka's back. An attack so powerful that it cracked the air around the area. Inner Moka was suddenly sent flying through the school walls and out. Vein made jumped and pursue her.

"Moka-chan!" Tsukune cried. He followed through the hole in the wall to find Vein choking Inner Moka on the ground. "Let her go!"

"Heh, or what?" Vein chuckled. "What can a little ghoul like you do the Devil like me?"

_Ghoul…but how did he…_ Tsukune thought.

"Heh, please it's not like I never heard of you demons before." Vein grinned. "You five do have a pretty high reputation at this school. It's not that to know who you're, especially when I have the Devil's Book on my side as well."

He continues to choke Inner Moka as she struggled. "Poor little vampire, you can't match your maker can you. None of you can beat as long as you're demons."

"AAH ROO GAH!" Tiny roared, bullet running over to Vein madly.

"What the-!" Vein cried in shock. "You shouldn't be able to move after that attack!"

Tiny ignored his words and knocked him off of Inner Moka with a powerful right hook. "Go to Hell!"

Vein was sent flying this time across the field, holding his bruised cheek. "Damn that baka. He refuses to stay down huh?"

"You think you can beat Tiny with ya weak attack? Ya going down!" Tiny barked.

"I really underestimated you baka." Vein growled. "I applauded your greatness, but this is as far as you will go."

Vein suddenly began his transformation. His horns grew larger, his whole body began to turn blood red, an imp tail sprung out from his behind, and he developed fangs. To Tsukune's human eyes, Vein's Devil Transformation was indeed something to fear. Vein was now at least the size of Tiny now, who is about 5'11.

"Ahahahaha, what now brats." Vein laughed. "In this form, I'm at full power and there's no way for me to hold back my strength. Do you know what that means? I'm the most powerful demon on the demon plane!"

Vein threw a powerful punch at Tiny, colliding it into Tiny's head, sending him flying across the floor head first. The demon plane trembled and shook and the earth slight cracked. Tiny's helmet flew off and landed near Tsukune's foot, who was standing next to the unconscious Inner Moka.

"Heh, how did that feel freshman, oh wait you're dead already." Vein joked. He looked over at Tiny's body then at Tsukune. "Do you fear me now, brat? You're seeing the Devil up close and real now. Are you…ready to die now?"

The Devil laughed triumphantly as Tsukune collapsed to his knees. _Why, why am I so useless all of the sudden? At this rate now, he'll kill us all._

The mob gathered behind Vein, holding the other girls hostage. Vein laughed again. "Oh don't you worry, your friends will join you after we're done. How about you take a long nice rest right now."

Vein started heading over to Tsukune which reawaken Inner Moka. She struggled to get back on her feet, but collapsed on to Tsukune.

"Heh, so you manage to live after that, quite lucky aren't you." Vein mocked her. "Aw look, you two looks so cute right now that I just want to squeeze the life out of you both."

"Damn you…" Inner Moka growled.

Tsukune stood up and held out his arms, trying to protect Inner Moka.

"What are you doing?"

"Moka-chan had protected me many times, at least let me protect you this last time for once." Tsukune replied.

"Heh, bravery." Vein snickered. "I'll start with you then."

Tsukune stood his ground and awaited for the Devil final blow, who held his hands right next to Tsukune's head, getting ready to crush it.

"Heh,"

_I'm not afraid, I will die trying to protect Moka-chan._ Tsukune thought.

"Hey!" Tiny yelled which startled Vein. "Ya think ya done with Tiny already? Ya must be a stupid to think that!"

Everyone turned to find the orange-hair tall teenager still standing and looking like he's still able to fight. "Tiny gotta say, that was a nice pretty punch ya got there, but man ya ugly!"

"What the, this guy just won't die!" Vein roared in annoyance. "When will you learn to just stay down you bastard, retard, dumbass, baka!"

"Heh, didn't you get the memo?" Tiny chuckled in excitement. His eyes flash up and began making unnecessary slow motion hand movements. "Bakas like me don't die even if the Devil say so!"

"My ass, are you trying to cheat the Devil himself!" Vein barked.

"Yes!"

"You son of a bitch!"

_That's impossible, a hit like that could have killed a lot of demons or hundreds of humans._ Tsukune thought in confusion. "Tiny, how did you…"

Tiny peaked over to boy and merely smiled. "Me told ya, as long as _he's_ not here, me invincible!"

_Could he really be invincible, for real!_ Tsukune thought.

"Y'all can just call me God if ya want, Tiny don't mind." Tiny joked.

"I'll kill you, I'll kill you now fucking self proclaim invincible son of a bitch god!" Vein boomed, totally losing it. He jumped over and landed in front of Tiny with an angry face. "**Devil's Ultimate Torture: Hell's Eternal Punishment of Pain MAX!**"

The attack was like blurry punches like big gatling guns but worse. However Tiny merely stopped the deadly attack by grabbing the real fist. The attack yet again shook the school and nearly splitting the earth under them. Suddenly, the metal bracelet on Tiny's right arm cracked a little to Tiny's astonishment.

"Ooh, that one was good, but only one crack." Tiny said casually, which startled Vein. "Well I guess that too bad, thought ya could break Master Cortex's seal."

"Seal?" Vein grumbled.

"Heh, Tiny could feel it." Tiny mumbled and then smiled at Vein. He took off his jacket and shirt with one hand, and tosses them aside. _Better dispose of these, don't want them rip. Master Cortex will kill Tiny._ "Well, now Tiny can get a little serious!"

Without warning, it seems Tiny, still gripping the petrified Vein's fist, was having a seizure, but then his skin began to rip open and fall off. His human nails snapped off and sharp claws grew in its place. A skinny tail popped out of his pants. His whole upper body began to increase in size, into a monstrous orange furry body. His arm muscles decupled its size along with his body muscles. His head shift-shaped into a ferocious beast with massive teeth and fangs that could bite someone's head off easily. His ears grew long and pointy and the white parts of his eyes turn yellow. His eyebrows thicken and his nose swelled up to form a cat-like nose. His iris turned from humanoid to beastie-like. With all this I just wrote, Tiny has now transformed fully to his real monstrous self, who now towers over Vein, standing 6'8" tall. This was Tiny Tiger's true form unleashed.

"Heh, now things really get interesting." Tiny snickered. "Funny, Tiny feel much stronger in this school. Me like it."

_What is he?_ Tsukune thought nervously. _Some kind of beast demon, but he doesn't really look or act like one. No this is not a demon or some kind of beast spirit._

"What the hell are you…" Vein mumbled as his eyes widen. "I never had seen a demon like this. There's not a single demon blood in you. Who the hell are you?"

"Heh, Me Tiny Tiger, Master Cortex's most strongest mutant among his army!" Tiny Tiger growled. "As long as _he's_ not here, me invincible!"

Tiny crushed Vein's hand, who cried in pain.

"Tiny will show y'all what real power is all about!" Tiny roared. "**Tiny's Fist of the 7 Beast-Kings!**"

Tiny other fist suddenly shot into Vein's monstrous body and stopped. With a single roar, a massive force charged into the fist and through, puncturing and piercing through his hard rough body of the Devil, like a drill grinding into meat.

"He copied his other attack." Tsukune said. "All except better…and more powerful."

"How, how is this possible…" Vein muttered in shock and pain as blood splatter out his mouth. "I'm the Devil, how could I be beaten and killed by someone like you…"

"Heh, like Tiny said: Just call Tiny God." He joked. He grabbed Vein by the neck and began spinning around in circle. "**Magnitude 100:Tiny's Seismic Smash!**" He boomed as he slammed Vein down into the ground, causing the earth to split this time and shaking the school grounds by a lot.

Tiny stood up with bloody hands, towering over the defeated Vein. The mob trembled in fear. "Oh look, Tiny beat the Devil." Tiny chuckled. "Guess not even the Devil can drag me down to Hell. Rest in peace now Vein."

"It can't be…" A mob member cried. "He defeated the boss… with his bare hands. He's not even a demon…or perhaps, not even God…" The mob suddenly fled in terror of the orange monster, who reverted back into his human form, leaving the hostages behind. "Aaah, run or he'll kill us all! Monster!"

"Uh hey, why ya running away?" Tiny wondered. "Me not done yet and the guy is still alive. Aren't ya guys going to take him?"

A minute later after the mob return for their boss Vein; Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore woke up to find the battle over. They rushed over to Tsukune and the injured Inner Moka.

"Tsukune, Moka, what happened, did we loss!" Kurumu asked anxiously. "What happened to the both of you."

Inner Moka turned her head away, trying to act strong. "Fool, if we loss, Tsukune wouldn't be alive, would he." She answered.

"Oh yeah that's right." Yukari remembered. "If we loss, we girls would have been r…"

"—say another word, and I will be forced to hurt you." Mizore threaten the little witch with her ice claws. Yukari stopped and ran behind Tsukune in fear. "So…how we actually won."

"Oh me beat the Devil, if that's what you all wondering." Tiny jumped in, causing the three to flinch.

"Whoa where you come from, weren't like on the floor!" Kurumu and Yukari yelped. "We thought you died."

"What y'all talking about!" Tiny barked. "Do Tiny look dead to ya?"

"He's right." Tsukune explained. "He beat Vein the Devil."

"Eh~~~! This brute?" Kurumu questioned.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean." Tiny barked madly. "If it wasn't for Tiny, y'all be dead!"

"Is it true Tsukune?" Mizore asked to make sure.

"Duh goddamn it! Why y'all keep doubting Tiny!" Tiny whined angrily.

"For the second time, yes he did." He replied nervously. "He beat Vein toe to toe. No doubt or question about it."

Tiny laughed in triumphant as the three other girls looked at him in awed. Tsukune chuckled at the scene. However, Inner Moka, who has been out the whole time, looked at Tiny in confusion.

"Hey you, knucklehead." She commanded his attention, which he actually obeyed. "I have to agree with Vein, you're not a demon of any sort."

"I'm not?" Tiny questioned the other three girls.

"How the hell we're supposed to know dumbass!" Yukari and Kurumu barked

"If you were a demon, you would have loss to him no matter what." Inner Moka continued.

"I would?" Tiny asked looking over at the other girls again.

"Stop looking over here for answers you moron!" Yukari and Kurumu yelled again. This time Mizore looks quite pissed off at him.

"Stop talking when I'm talking!" Inner Moka ordered, which he miraculously obeyed. "My question is, what are you?"

"Actually Tiny, I was still wondering about that." Tsukune agreed. "Ever since you got here in the demon plane, I thought you were an ordinary human got lost. Now seeing this, I'm really confused now. What are you exactly and who are you?"

There was a moment of awkward silence as Tiny tried to think of a way to answer.

"Ah light bulb," Tiny said.

"Just shut up and answer already!" Kurumu demanded.

"Well me not demon," Tiny explained and then smiled at them. "Me born under different Devil that creates different demons. Me Master Cortex is what ya call doctors, and y'all could just call me a mutant!"


End file.
